


Fantasies of A First Mate

by HoneyNutFemios93



Series: Spaced Out Fics [1]
Category: No Fandom, Original Work
Genre: M/M, Mild Sexual Content, Non-Consensual Touching, Non-Consensual Voyeurism, Rape/Non-con Elements, Sexual Fantasy, Unresolved Sexual Tension, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-13
Updated: 2020-12-13
Packaged: 2021-03-10 20:22:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,569
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28043112
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HoneyNutFemios93/pseuds/HoneyNutFemios93
Summary: Skippity Marigold was wondering what keeps going inside his android first mate, Raisinetto's head. It gives him quite a surprise for sure.
Relationships: Original Character(s)/Original Character(s), Original Female Character/Original Male Character, Original Human Character/Original Android Character, Original Male Character/Original Male Character
Series: Spaced Out Fics [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2091483





	Fantasies of A First Mate

**Fantasies of a First Mate**

_-_-_

Captain Skippity Marigold of the Ship of Jiffy Firebug was the only space pirate up for some absurdly dumbass proportions. Most of the crewmates he abducted from other planets. 

There was Princess Scarlett of Planet Nausicaa, a planet inhabited by lizard-folk and dinosaurs and named after the Greek princess who found Odysseus beached on the shores of his homeland after a perilous journey. Scarlett was not-so pleasant. Her red eyes (in which she got her namesake from) leered angrily often at Skippity. 

Then there was the odd couple consisting of a lamia and her mouse kemonomimi (or Nezumi Otoko if you want to be a chad) from Planet Apophis, named after the serpent Apep in Egyptian Mythology that has attempted to take Ra's life in a never-ending cycle countless times. Unlike Apep, Reina the lamia, a beautiful one at that with ruby colored hair and emerald scales, with an hourglass figure that invokes the wrath of Aphrodite, has caught her target in her coils. That target? The mouse kemonomimi, Hotaru. Hotaru was a chubby boy with baby-blue hair and amber-tinted eyes. He was nearsighted, probably from a life in darkness where his family tried to hide from lamia like Reina. Though, from the looks of things, Reina isn't going to eat Hotaru anytime soon. At least, not literally. The two were often found snuggling next to each other for warmth in the darker depths of space, where there were no solar systems for them to navigate through. 

That left the first mate… The only one that doesn't recall being abducted. He was an android stolen from a facility on one of the Arc of Noah Single Digit Divisions. He would have been one of the first androids of his kind: an android made to keep the peace while humans go to sleep. But Skippity modified him and altered him enough where he was now his creation. His name is Raisinetto, a pink haired robot whose skin was a yellow-tint. 

Raisinetto was not only the first member of Skippity's crew under his wing. The reason why Scarlett was kidnapped? Raisinetto was following an order from Skippity to capture a princess. Skippity wasn't specific on what type of princess she had to be. The reason Reina and Hotaru were captured next? Skippity asked Raisinetto to abduct the most beautiful woman on the closest planet at the time. He attempted to capture Reina and Hotaru was dragged along as well. Raisinetto was aware of why Skippity made these requests; Skippity was a lonely human wanting some company. 

Raisinetto knew for a while that Skippity wanted specific company. Though he often wished he can be that form of company for Skippity. Raisinetto had observed his figure often. He studied what modifications were made on his body. He always questioned the equipment installed onto his body: Why did he have a hole inside his posterior when he can not poop like the others? Why did he have what looked to be male reproductive organs when he is an artificial being that can be made in a factory? Aren't these organs allowed for organic beings for procreation because organic beings can't be made in factories? At this point, Raisinetto assumed one conclusion: Skippity made him to be fornicated with. 

Though Skippity didn't make any sexual advances towards him. It was clear Skippity had stronger feelings with women. It was only natural. The women that Skippity is around of course don't show much interest in him. Scarlett was a lizard woman who detests the human who trapped her on board this ship. Reina already had Hotaru's company and was quite public in her displays of affection. Raisinetto often envied the couple despite being genetically incompatible and therefore can never bear offspring in their lifetime even with the latest technology. Raisinetto wanted Skippity to be that close. 

Raisinetto often began having sexual fantasies of his own lately. Skippity observed this. When Raisinetto was asleep, Skippity couldn't help but wonder what kept giving Raisinetto erections before he shut-down for the day?

When Skippity began to charge Raisinetto's internal battery with the computer in the ship's command center, Skippity decided to check out the files that were Raisinetto's dreams. 

_-_-_-_

Raisinetto was blushing, lying without clothes on a bed. 

"C-Captain? I do not understand the protocol of this assignment," Raisinetto said trying to keep his usual calm, calculated monotone. It was hard to keep composed for Raisinetto in this scenario. 

"Just lay down, and let me do all the work. You just have to let me fuck you," sneered Skippity in the dream.

"C-Captain! Y-you didn't program me to do that!" Raisinetto in the dream's voice cracked as he was losing his composure still, covering his face in a flustered manner. 

Skippity in the dream lifted Raisinetto's leg up. 

"Then explain what you have here, eh?" Skippity said pointing at Raisinetto's pelvic region, with a cybernetic boner and a synthetic anus. 

"I-I do not know why you installed this sort of equipment inside this model!" Raisinetto squeaked. He knew exactly why they were installed… at least Raisinetto thought he did. 

Skippity in real life was deeply perturbed. He was disgusted but his morbid curiosity made him keep watching. He has to see how far this rabbit hole would go. 

Skippity in the dream rammed his penis inside Raisinetto's asshole without lube. This made the Skippity in real life gag a little in his mouth. 

"Look at how my cock fits inside of you so well, Raisinetto! Actually, feel it! I gave you a body that can only cum to me!" Skippity in the dream laughed as Raisinetto began to weep in pleasure. 

"Aaahhh! Captain! Captain! I can feel my core bump into your penis!" Raisinetto moaned as his voice began to glitch and crack into a girly, emotional mess. 

"I should have done this from the start! Look at your own penis twitch with excitement," Skippity in the dream purred as he leaned closer to Raisinetto as he kept thrusting inside of him. 

Skippity in real life looked at the sleeping Raisinetto who was dreaming this scenario. Skippity didn't know how to feel about this. The fact Raisinetto was thinking about Skippity doing anything with him was surreal. Weren't robots supposed to be asexual and not interested in sex? Where did Skippity go wrong?

Actually, Skippity just remembered why he gave Raisinetto sexual organs: He was hoping Raisinetto was wanting to bone a girl if he wanted to as well during his raids. Instead, Raisinetto developed some… interesting feelings for Skippity. 

As the Raisinetto in his dream leaked metallic-colored precum, Dream Skippity grabbed him and lifted him up onto his lap. They kissed intensely. 

Skippity in real life decided to tap out of there. Surely Raisinetto did not think of him that way. He was going to have to confront Raisinetto about it later. 

It was odd. Skippity had to observe Raisinetto when he was awake to see if the 'dream Raisinetto's' personality leaked out into reality just a little bit. Of all the people to suspect of having sexual fantasies, Skippity didn't think it would be his first mate that he fabricated from an android meant to replace the police. 

For starters, Raisinetto didn't like Reina and Hotaru's public displays of affection. He often murmured to himself (if a robot could actually do that) how indecent the two were being. Skippity considered what would be the best course of action for how to explore that side of Raisinetto that Skippity found in his drive. 

What turns on a robot, anyhow?

Skippity looked back to Reina. She had a beach bod without even trying. Wait. Beach… 

Now Skippity was having a fantasy of his own. One where he got to see more of Reina's beach body. A striped string bikini top. It didn't help her jiggling bosom. Not at all. So when volleyball was pitched from another random group of tourists, they couldn't help but slip out of that top for Skippity to see. 

...Skippity snaps back to reality. That is it! He has to take Raisinetto to the beach! Raisinetto's artificial mind and run as rampant as it wants there! And Raisinetto can often be found cooped up anyway. Best to let him explore what the world has to offer to him!

"Gentlemen, we are going to the beach!" Skippity declared. 

"Alright!" Hotaru said with a perky kick of glee. 

"Finally!" Reina sighed, almost as if this was a necessity for her… Well it kind of was, seeing her lower body WASN'T ready for space travel and the coolness it came from it. A beach getaway is what it needs for Reina to work out her lower half. It HAS been getting rounder lately, something Skippity had no complaints about. 

"But on what planet, jackass?" Scarlett was the only one that objected, understandably so with questioning. 

"There's the ocean planet of Daphne. They have small habitable islands. However no one ever colonized it so not many people from the Arc of Noah Division ever set foot in it. It is still in that funny evolutionary stage where fish aren't quite on land evolving into reptiles and such." Skippity explained. 

"You better not burn us alive down there, Skippity. That's what EVERYONE is excited for on this trip, I will give you that much!" Scarlett snapped. She went to school. She knew exactly how old the planet of Daphne was… fairly young compared to every other planet in the galaxy and that's just judging from other planets and their evolutionary stage. 

Skippity looked over to Raisinetto. He turned his whole body away from the rest of the crew, as if pondering something. Skippity raised a brow at that. 

"Hey, Raisin… Buddy… Earth to Netto?" Skippity tried to get Raisinetto's attention. 

Raisinetto gasped as he was startled by Skippity's touch when Skippity merely just tapped his shoulder. Skippity observed. Raisinetto was already lighting up a sort of pink. Skippity figured as much…

"F-forgive me, Captain… I don't recall you buying any of us a swimsuit," Raisinetto said as he looked down, covering his lower abdomen. 

Oh Raisinetto…

"You know we can make swimwear here, right?" Skippity asked as he pointed at a small machine. 

Skippity demonstrated as he typed in the measurements he remembered having followed by picking his design and then watching the 3D printer work its magic, sewing it at a rapid speed in real time. 

Skippity asked for loose, baggy, swimwear. They were his favorite color: Gold, of course, with green and burgundy stripes. 

"You try," Skippity encouraged Raisinetto to try it out next. 

Skippity watched. Raisinetto definitely picked a speedo that was too tight on his body. He was going to play dumb and so Skippity had to plan ahead. That Raisinetto really was a perv through and through. 

"I figured this design would help replicate how one entices a human mate in your culture, Captain," Raisinetto kept a straight face, attempting to keep calm and composed. 

"Ahhhh… Picking up chicks, eh? I thought we told you Daphne doesn't have sapient life JUST yet. Don't worry though, Scarlett and Reina are good test runs. You will totally get their attention with that!" Skippity chuckled playing dumb. 

Raisinetto turned pink again, his composed shell cracking, "C-Captain!" 

He isn't interested in the girls. 

Skippity watched Scarlett gag and Reina shake her head returning her attention to Hotaru. 

"Ohhhhh… So Hotaru's up your speed. You know, you're lucky Daphne isn't colonized by anyone; chubby chasing is illegal on some planets!" 

Hotaru squeaked when Skippity have that hilarious hypothesis on why Raisinetto would want to wear the racy swimwear. 

Raisinetto tried on the speedo. He was quite flustered. 

"C-Captain, is it meant to squeeze into me like this?" Raisinetto asked. 

Skippity looked. The speedo was giving Raisinetto a bit of a wedgie, enough to entice a select few people. Not Skippity though. 

"Yeah, Raisin, buddy… It is too damn tight. I am sorry, you're going to have to--" 

"L-Let's not waste resources, Captain. I-I can handle this nicely!" Raisinetto stammered. 

"He is a robot. You can just replace his hip if it gets busted… Jackass," Scarlett rolled her eyes. 

Skippity watched Scarlett get a standard one-piece swimsuit. As a lizard, she shouldn't concern herself with getting a swimsuit that covers her small, masculine, lizard-like chest, but Scarlett IS a girl, something Skippity forgot. It might be that in some cultures, even in ones where mammaries don't exist, femininity has to be established somehow. 

Reina disappointed Skippity; she got a sports-bra like swim-top. 

"You know a bikini top would make it easier for…" Skippity tried to seduce the lamia into getting a bikini top instead. 

"Zip it, Skippity! I know why you want me to wear it and I'm not your girlfriend!" Reina bared her teeth, a sign of aggression in a lot of these non-human cultures. 

Hotaru surprised Skippity in wearing a swimsuit that covered his upper body. Those types of swimwear existed for men, but Skippity wouldn't expect Hotaru to wear it unless…

"Why did you pick that swimsuit, Hotaru?" Skippity blurted out his question in surprise of how conservative the mouse boy was being. 

"Because someone here said while they were built different compared to hers that I still had 'cute breasts'," Hotaru gave a look to Reina, while covering his entire body in the process. 

"It was one time, Honey!" Reina was the one squeaking here. 

"I am only half-teasing, of course. But you know… If you wanted to be as playful as Raisinetto was being today as well, you could say so. We can make a swimsuit like Scarlett's for LATER if you are into that sort of thing," Hotaru chuckled as Reina wrapped her arms around Hotaru, her snake tail wagging back and forth like a rattlesnake's. 

Scarlett looked at her one-piece, a bit confused. She then gave the couple a thousand yard stare realizing what Hotaru was talking about was a form of crossplay. Skippity is familiar with that; he watched femboy porn of that… caliber. Didn't expect a couple like Hotaru and Reina were into it. 

The trip to Daphne was an interesting one. Once they have landed, that was where Skippity had to watch closely at Raisinetto. 

Reina and Hotaru were splashing around while Scarlett just mostly sat idly basking in the sun. Skippity recalled that in Scarlett's culture, this was often a practice that can take as long as a whole school day for human students depending on the season. 

Skippity looked back at Raisinetto. He was sitting idly too, possibly trying to copy the submissive nature of most robots and awaiting a command of some kind. Time to put that to the test.

"Hey, Raisin? So you know how humans can sometimes burn in sunlight like this?" Skippity asked. 

"Yes, Captain. I am aware of the protocol to aid you when that happens," Raisinetto said in the non-chalant robotic way he was programming himself to do. 

"You can prevent it with lotion. You are familiar with that, right?" Skippity asked. 

Raisinetto blinked, "Lotion? You mean for your skin?"

Skippity nodded, "Yeah, all over my body, Raisin. I might have to ask you to do that."

"All… Over… Your…" 

Skippity looked at Raisinetto. He was clearly burning up just by the thought. The pale yellow complexion he had painted on years prior was now a hot pink hue. He shook his head.

"Captain!" His voice cracked our of that composure he had, "If you insist, I will! B-but it will be one time! My hands can burn you as well!"

Skippity was surprised on how professional Raisinetto was in his lotion massage. If Raisinetto had to be programmed to be something else, it would probably be a masseuse for the nuns in the Arc of Noah Single-Digit Divisions. That would be the life for him. 

Though, Skippity saw that the whole time, Raisinetto was a little shakey near the end of it, his mind probably wandering on what would happen if he copped a feel. He didn't of course, but it was clear Raisinetto considered it. 

"So Raisin… Thinking of doing the same for Scarlett over there?" Skippity pointed to Scarlett who turned herself over in her sunbathing. 

"I don't think she would appreciate that, Captain. She is still a cold-blooded woman," Raisinetto told Skippity point blank, returning to his calm and composed self. 

Skippity sighed. Figured. 

Skippity of course knew when the day was over to see if there was a new dream that was cooked up in Raisinetto's head. 

_-_-_-_

Skippity was looking through files within Raisinetto's memory to see his dreams again. And right on cue it was updated. 

There it was. The scenario where Raisinetto was going to cop a feel. Skippity wondered if Raisinetto would be taking the lead in this scenario. It would only make sense right. He can imagine Raisinetto being the one to question Skippity's build of his model while he was fingering his ass or something to that effect. Though it seemed Skippity had more power over Raisinetto in this scenario. 

"Watch where you put your hands, Raisinetto," Skippity in the dream purred as he snatched Raisinetto's hand, pulling it away from his crotch. 

"C-Captain!" Raisinetto moaned as Dream Skippity was about to snap his wrist. 

Reality Skippity can only dream of doing such a thing; he can't even break a popsicle stick in half. 

"You're sluttier than what I programmed you to do! Have you been thirsting over my cock the whole time?" Skippity asked as Raisinetto was dragged to lay in the sand next to him. 

"C-Captain! Stop! Y-you're hurting me!" Raisinetto whined. 

"Oh? And that speedo isn't?" Skippity growled into one of the artificial ears Raisinetto had. Raisinetto shuddered in this dream. 

And Raisinetto's speedo was torn off in this scenario. God fucking damn it. 

"C-Captain! The rest of the crew will see us like this!!" Raisinetto whined as Dream Skippity forced Raisinetto to ride on his dick. 

"So what?" Dream Skippity sneered, "Don't you see they have other things to do?"

Skippity in real life groaned. Oh God, is Raisinetto really going to involve the rest of the crew somehow?

And lo and behold, the group also happened to be too occupied with something else to notice Raisinetto getting his ass pounded again in this sexual fantasy. Scarlett was masturbating, something Skippity really wanted to unsee as the lizard girl was definitely not his type and Hotaru and Reina were sixty-nine-ing, something Reality Skippity wished Reina asked the good Captain to service her with instead of Hotaru. 

"We're all alone, Raisin? So just relax, and let me use the hole I built inside you for bearing my seed for a bit. Don't worry, you won't get pregnant, unless that is what you want," Dream Skippity purred. 

"C-Captain… I can see everyone is sexually frustrating you. So please, if you really must… Fill me with your seed. D-do it, please!" Raisinetto moaned. 

Real Skippity had to end this right here and now. He had to draw the line at this point and confront Raisinetto about his odd sex fantasies. He does not want to give his robot friend a cream pie. That wouldn't be right. Not at all. 

_-_-_-_

As Raisinetto rebooted himself, he saw Skippity's glare greet him unceremoniously. 

"Ah, Captain? Is something the matter?" Raisinetto asked. 

"Skippity, do me a solid. Answer me some questions, will you?" Skippity asked. 

Raisinetto looked confused, "Of course, Captain. You know it is my duty to se--"

"If I were to install a bunk bed in our quarters, which bunk would I tak--" 

"Why, the top one, Captain. You once mentioned this before that if I were to take the top bunk, if the bunk beds were to break, you would be crushed by the pressure and need intense medical care that would rack up in millions of dollars. However, if I were to take the bottom bunk, repairing my body would be no problem as my main core won't be damaged from that kind of blunt force."

"..."

Raisinetto thought this through. 

"Okay, then. One word of advice then… You have to understand I did not build you for sexual purposes. You are not a sex robot. I only gave you a reproductive system so you can make the choice of boning whoever you want if you wanted to. That way if you were interested in having a captive, then you have your way with her… or him… as well," Skippity had to get straight to the point, "I am pretty sure I only see you as a friend and nothing more."

Skippity watched to see if Raisinetto was going to take it badly. After all, robots are prone to throw a tantrum if they don't get what they want and unlike most tantrums with children, they can get deadly. 

"Understood, Captain," Raisinetto said with a soft monotone. His eyes could be read as disappointment but he was still in a calm, calculated state. 

Still, Skippity wondered if Raisinetto had a type. It can solve his pent up sexual frustration if Raisinetto had someone that can return his feelings. 

"Say, Netto," Skippity then observed, "What are your thoughts on Hotaru?"

Skippity figured it would take an extra hand to be a homewrecker of the couple that was Reina and Hotaru. Maybe Skippity can take Hotaru and leave Reina for Skippity to have his way with. 

"Hotaru is our captive, correct? I have no strong feelings or attachment to him. Do you wish to execute him, Captain? I am willing to do so at your beck and call," Raisinetto was willing to kill Hotaru for his Captain. 

Damn it. That wouldn't work. 

"N-No. I was hoping you would try and have sex with him while I tried to seduce Reina. If you have no interest then there is no point," Skippity groaned. 

Raisinetto turned pink though his voice showed anger, "C-Captain! You wished for me to fornicate with that fat bastard just so you could get closer to his cow of a girlfriend?!"

Skippity looked at Raisinetto's upset face. Damn. He really did not like those two at all.

"N-Nevermind! I can see you don't really care for them!" Skippity was horrified to hear Raisinetto resort to name calling. 

"Ahem, that isn't to say I won't do it if it was a direct command from you, but you shouldn't play with people's feelings; it will lead to heartbreak and bloodshed," Raisinetto coughed, realizing he was becoming quite direct with his feelings and leaking out too much of his real nature to Skippity. 

This reverse Pygmalion and Galatea story needs to draw the curtain somewhere. But for now, Skippity was aware the whole Raisinetto sex fantasy thing won't get resolved even if he did immediately command him to. So now he had to wait for the next day to arrive. 

_-_-_-_

"Captain, it looks like we are having another visit with the Star Sphere," Hotaru blurted out as he pointed out the Star Sphere coming at their direction. 

"Oh God damn it, not those guys!" Skippity groaned, "Let's pick up their transition!"

They picked it up and lo and behold there was former prince of the planet Jomi, Hakim. He was a Jomian lion kemonomimi with pale golden lion ears and a tail with burgundy tips that matched his hair color. He had a dark complexion that was common in Jomians. He also had bright teal eyes that were common amongst Jomian nobility. 

"Ah. Good afternoon. I believe you have something for us?" Hakim asked with a strong dignified stance. 

"Yeah, a foot awaiting to be shoved right up to his majesty's terracotta ass!" Skippity snarled angrily. 

"Oh here we go with this lovely demonstration of diplomacy from our captain," Scarlett said rolling her eyes.

"We have received word that the Arc of Noah Division Six has been looking for your android first mate even now. However, we can turn a blind eye if you give us the coordinates for Planet Daphne?" Hakim said with a smirk on his face. 

"Wait. How did you know we had that?!" Reina asked. 

"Although Daphne hasn't been colonized, it often gets visitors. We at the Star Sphere last heard of the last visitors, a rag-tag band of misfits, dropping by for a dip at their pristine warm waters. It is easy to get there if you avoid certain asteroids. If we can get those coordinates, we'll know which asteroids to avoid and the people of Jomi can rebuild their planet on Daphne if they ever so wish." 

Skippity bit his lip, "Go to Hell you ammonia-ridden chode!"

Hakim rolled his eyes, "I see I have no other choice then. I will be reporting you to th--"

"No! Please! Ignore the crassness of the Captain!" Raisinetto's voice stressed with fear and sorrow in his eyes. 

"Raisin…"

"Here… I will be sending you the coordinates. Just please… I want to be with the Captain. He is very special to me," Raisinetto was about to cry as he was emailing Hakim the coordinates. 

"You are quite the faithful first mate," Hakim said, moved by Raisinetto's actions, "You should probably try to push your Captain to be more cooperative in the future so you don't have to resort to being like this. It is quite unbecoming of you."

"Raisinetto, you idiot! Now we have one less spot where we won't get caught for any crimes!" Skippity snarled. 

Raisinetto wept, "But Captain. I don't want to leave you!"

Skippity stopped to think on that. It was clear that Raisinetto had feelings for him but he didn't think it would get to this point. Though if he lost his first mate then he would probably only have three aliens that hate his guts as his crew and in that case, maybe it wasn't worth it keeping the coordinates of an infant planet not-yet colonized. 

"We shall return. Then we can decide if Daphne is the planet for us," Hakim waved, "Captain Aline shall send you guys off with one more thing."

And soon there was Aline, the purple-haired space magician known for his tiger-striped clothes and his shark-hat, Stellalune. Skippity hated this guy. 

"So, how was the chit-chat with my brother in-law?" Aline asked. 

"Well he made my robot breakdown into a sobbing hot mess, fuck you very much," Skippity snarled. 

"Oof. That's new. Well, we have a mission for you guys. I think you should take it. We kind of want you guys to take down more bad guys. There's a crew of space pirates that are like ten times bigger than your crew, but you guys handled our last mission fairly nicely when you were outnumbered before so this can be a cakewalk. The reward is some cash of course, but we'll add in something nice for your robot friend."

Skippity perked up at that. 

"Alright. Done. But my robot friend is a hard nut to crack. It'll be a miracle if you guys find something he'll have strong feelings for!" Skippity grinned devilishly. 

"Alright. In the meantime here are their coordinates that the Arc of Noah Division 93 leaked out for us. We'll be off now so take care!" Aline waved goodbye. 

Skippity knew why he said what he said. Raisinetto seems to only have strong feelings for his Captain after all…

END


End file.
